JellyFilled
by RubberDuckyPinwheels
Summary: Kadaj’s first encounter with the mysterious jelly doughnut… o.o Yeah, Don’t even ask what I was thinking… O YazooxKadajKazoo!


**Title: **_Jelly-filled_  
**Author:** _TynDawn_  
**Rating:** _Uh…G…I guess…Maybe PG… ::Shrugg::_  
**Warnings(If any):** _Uhm…Finger-licking… o.o_  
**Genre:** _Total Crack nn and A one shot type thingy _  
**Pairing(s):** _A little YazooxKadaj…not much though ::Sniff::_  
**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way affiliated with Square-enix and do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc... and am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes._  
**Summary:** _Kadaj's first encounter with the mysterious jelly doughnut… o.o Yeah, Don't even ask what I was thinking… O_

**Author's notes:** _Inspiration came from an AU RP I was doing that featured Kadaj eating a jelly doughnut…I decided to show the non-existent side of Kadaj that has bred from random fan-girl dreams of a sweet and innocent Kadaj that resides only in the darkest corners of one's mind Enjoy!_

A young pale faced creature sat quietly at the table in the dining room; arms folded across his rather petite leather clad chest while almost feral green eyes lay resting on the ground watching his own foot tapping to a non-existent rhythm. Naturally, this young creature was none other than the youngest brother named Kadaj, his other brother's were there as well, the two older ones. Loz; The oldest child, the one that was basically the black sheep was sitting across from his brother at the small table, sitting there rather impatiently while giving small glares to anything that happened to be sitting in the room…right now…it was a nearby lamp that had been mocking his hair, bad move…

But Yazoo; the middle child, the one most resembling their **_'big brother'_ **Sephiroth, was no where to be seen. Simply put, the middle child was in the kitchen, grabbing a quick snack for the others. Clangs of metal and ripping paper and cardboard were heard as a valiant fight was carried out in the kitchen, with what you ask? Well…the box wouldn't open...Drastic times called for drastic measures. Finally a few blasts from Yazoo's weapon 'velvet nightmare' were heard and with that a victorious "Ah ha!" Came from beyond the wall of the kitchen, Kadaj and Loz merely exchanged blinks and confused stares when the door opened and the middle brother came from the kitchen, his back facing the other two as he took a few backward steps.

"**Well Yazoo?"** Came a blink from the youngest as his gaze went to his elder brother who was still turned away from them.

"**Took you long enough."** An impatient sneer from the eldest while he rubbed at his leather-clad stomach that was aching in hunger.

"**Learn a bit of patience, will you two?"** And with that, the longest haired brother turned and gave a large grin as he held out a plate of glaze covered jelly doughnuts that were piled and oozing bits of red goo. Grinning ridiculously he set the plate proudly in the middle of the table and looked anxiously to his brother's hoping for something nice to be said, it was wishful thinking…to say the least…

Loz simply blinked down to the plate of oozing starch and deciding he was far too hungry to care what they were, he grabbed a few and held them in one hand while he began to munch on them. Yazoo was pleased and turned to the younger one, Kadaj merely stared at one of them, cautiously reaching his hand forward and with his fingertips he grabbed onto one, not enjoying the feel of sugary glaze on his leather-glove. Setting it on the table before him, his eyes ran over the pastry time and time again while he narrowed his eyes to it, looking like a small child who had been faced with a disgusting bug. He timidly poked at the side of it with a gloved finger, more sugar sticking to his glove, he glared to the doughnut and wrinkled his small nose in anger as if the doughnut had wanted to stain his precious glove. After a moment he continued to poke at the small fried blob of jelly-filled dough, not even noticing that Loz had wandered off and continued stuffing the orbs of dough down his throat while munching happily as he wandered back to his room.

Kadaj continued to silently prod at the thing, and Yazoo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the younger brother, **"Something wrong Kadaj?"** He asked while he blinked at the youngest,

"**What _is_ this _thing?_"** Kadaj asked quietly, never taking his eyes from the ball of menacing fried dough.

"…**It's a doughnut…" **Yazoo stated rather blandly, wondering why his brother wouldn't have known that. Kadaj wrinkled his brow in question,

"**Doughnut?"** He mumbled lightly to himself, not realizing he'd poked the ball of dough too hard, his finger plunged into the side and was instantly covered in strawberry goo. This sudden change of things made the younger one gasp at the feeling on the tip of his finger, he looked at it disgustingly and sniffed it lightly, **"Wh…what's _this?!_"** He exclaimed in confusion as he held his finger away from himself desperately, as though the goo would bit him.

Yazoo couldn't help but give a small laugh, **"It's jelly Kadaj."** He spoke as he reached for his younger brother's hand and pulled it to him, taking the glove between his lips and quickly pulling the fruity-gel from the leather glove with a swift lick, **"It's good."** He said as he smiled a bit to his younger brother, while Kadaj's eyes widened and stared in disbelief to his elder brother, a blush creeping into Kadaj's cheeks as Yazoo released his hand and grabbed one of the remaining doughnuts as he walked off to the other room with a satisfied smile falling on his lips.

Kadaj merely sat there dumbfounded, staring to his finger then glancing back to the doughnut…and so, he dipped the same finger into the jelly that was oozing from the side of the bleeding doughnut and smiled down to it before taking it between his own lips and smiling at the sweetness while the blush rose once again, **"Hmmm…It _is_ good…"** He said quietly to himself as he felt the stirring of giddiness raising in his chest while he looked back to where Yazoo had walked off, naturally, the taste of the _jelly_ hadn't even sparked interest...


End file.
